The Brink of Disaster
by kloudz-shall-reign
Summary: Bella is gone, and twenty years have passed since her death. Edward, miraculously, didn't go to the Volturi, but he hasn't been the same. Then along came Abbey. What kind of trouble can she get into when she falls head over heels in love with Edward? ExOC


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the Cullens. It's so sad.**

* * *

The walls that caged me in the hallway were unfamiliar to me, as were the doors that I was curiously afraid of opening. Had I been asked, I could've honestly said that I'd never seen this hallway before in my life. Yet for some strange reason I found that I could name the room concealed behind each closed door, though no visuals were coming to mind to aid the vague descriptions my mind was producing. _"Alice's room."_ Alice? I didn't _know_ an Alice. The only Alice I could claim to know was a wrinkled, gray-haired, beady-eyed sales clerk at a convenience store I frequented when going to my cousins' house in the next county over. _"Rosalie and Emmett's room."_ I frowned, thoroughly peeved with my mind for not bringing forth pictures of these people who I had never even heard of. I mean, who names their daughter Rosalie? Rose wasn't unusual enough? But apparently I knew them well enough to have an inkling as to which room in a hall of doors belonged to them. Great.

The last door before the stairs descending to the floor below puzzled me. Not because it was anything visibly different, but because it just _felt_ different. Rather than just looking at the door, like the others, I stepped up to it and rested the very tips of my fingers on the wood, as if adding any more pressure would shatter it. A tingling sensation ran up through my fingers.

"My room." I whirled, hands behind my back clutching at the doorknob for some assurance that I wasn't going to collapse if my legs turned to Jell-O. My heartbeat throbbed in my ears at an accelerated pace, and blood rushed to color my cheeks pink. Butterscotch eyes looked down at me with amused curiosity. A crooked grin that was more familiar than it should have been formed on pale lips.

I tried to open my mouth to ask who the hell he was, or where the hell I was, but my lips wouldn't form the words. In fact, my body wasn't obeying what my brain was screaming at it to do.

"Don't do that Edward!" Okay, hold up. That was my voice, but I hadn't said anything. I looked around to see if someone could possibly be mimicking my voice. What I found left my mouth hanging opened. No longer was I leaning against the door, but now I was sitting on the floor, watching this strange young man and I interact.

In the words of Dylan: OMG! WTF?

I had my hand over my heart- as if that would slow the beating- and my mismatched eyes were wide in surprise. Edward- whoever he was- still looked bemused at my reaction. From my position on the floor I took the time to examine him. Who knew, maybe I'd figure out who he was? His unique bronze hair was messy and water had dampened his hair, skin, and clothes- a green polo shirt and simple jeans. "Huh, it was raining out?" I asked aloud, twisting around to look out the window behind me. Sure enough, rain thrashed violently at the poor panes of the window and a bolt of lightning cracked in the background.

As I blinked away violet and navy spots from my vision, I listened to the conversation going on between myself and Eddy-boy.

"Don't do what?" I had to admit: Eddy-boy had a very believable innocent voice.

"That!" I snapped back. "Or that! You know it's not fair!"

Eddy-boy chuckled, and I blinked away the last of the spots from my vision to see him leaning so close to me that I'm sure I would have been able to feel the prickles of closing distance on the tip of my nose. Oh, don't say you've never been so close to something that your skin tingles but you aren't quite touching whatever it is!

"Care to define either of those "that"s?" Edward asked. The me closer to him took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I noted with a grin that I purposely blew into his face.

"The first referred to sneaking up behind me, and the second referred to the whole…" I faltered for the right word. Was that really how I looked when I didn't know the word I was trying to say? "Alluring thing you're trying to do. Like you're trying to make me lose my train of thought without bringing up another topic."

I did a double-take to try and see what I meant. Liquid gold eyes peered down at the me by the door through lashes any girl would kill for with such intensity, yet clueless innocence that my thoughts blurred together.

"Woah." I mumbled, shaking my head. "Totally thought-hazing."

"But Abbey," he practically purred. "Then I wouldn't be able to convince you to let me do this." And he leaned in, and the me who was powerless leaned forward, and… Suddenly I was thrust back into my body, through the door I'd been leaning against.

"Roads! Wake up or you're gonna make us late to the mall!" Storm so rudely pulled on the comforter that I was tangled up in, leading to me sprawled on the floor with a bump forming on the back of my head. Shooting the brunette a glare, I heaved myself to my feet and staggered toward the bathroom.

"You and Dylan both suck." I mumbled, snatching the outfit I planned on wearing that day off the chair by my desk. "And don't tell my Dylan isn't here." I added.

"Of course Dylan's here!" Dylan said, sounding exasperated as she came through my opened bedroom door. "Where else would Dylan be if not with Storm and Abbey?"

"Especially when shopping's involved?" Stormed added. I frowned. Crap. It was the last day of summer acation, which meant a day spent at the mall with Storm and Dylan doing nothing but shopping.

"You two totally ruin my last day of summer vacation by dragging my shopping." I accused, retreating in my bathroom and locking the door before either of them could spring after me and drag me shopping in my pajamas. I learned my lesson last year. My parents, apparently, had not, seeing as how they let my friends in _again_.

Yeah, both Storm and Dylan were whining on the other side of the door all throughout my quick shower and clothes change, but I could handle it. It's when they started threatening to put me on blind dates that it became downright annoying. My solution? Tune them out by immersing myself in my thoughts as I combed my hair.

Who was Edward? Where was that hallway? Why had I had an out of body experience? Why had he been about to kiss me? Frustrated with my train of thoughts I ran my fingers through my wet blond hair until they ran out of hair to untangle at my chin. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. There was no gleam in my mismatched eyes- the left sapphire blue, the right a bright yellow-green- and my skin looked paler than usual. Well, what I could see of it; wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt under a maroon and purple striped tank top didn't allow much skin to show. I made up for it by wearing short denim shorts that didn't even reach the bottom of my fingertips.

"Screw it." I mumbled, grabbing a rubber band and a ribbon and quickly tying my hair back in a stubby ponytail with bangs falling choppily into my eyes. Dealing with wet hair wasn't an option right now, and taking the time to dry it was out of the question. Just as I was about to go back into my room and face the horrors of Dylan and Storm picking up my five foot self and dragging me off shopping, a set of butterscotch eyes flashed in front of my eyes.

"It was just a dream!" I told myself firmly, shaking the sight from my mind. I opened the door, almost forgetting that my so-called-friends were there. The reward for said action was to be forcefully dragged out of the room before I even got to put flip-flops on.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but then I saw the movie yesterday and was like "Whoo!" So I felt the need to get my butt in gear and type this up and post it. I'm very happy about the fact that I got this all done in one day.**


End file.
